L'angoisse de Fireball
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors qu'une de leur mission a eu des conséquences inattendues, Fireball ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil et se retrouve sujet à une crise d'angoisse. Heureusement, il peut compter sur ses amis pour le soutenir.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Une fic dans laquelle à la suite d'une mission Fireball se réveille la nuit face à ses angoisse mais heureusement, ses amis seront toujours là pour le réconforter et l'aider.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _L'angoisse de Fireball_**

Il faisait nuit. Dans Ramrod, tout le monde dormait ou presque...

En grimaçant, Fireball s'assit sur son lit. Son bras droit était plaqué contre sa poitrine grâce à un bandage qui lui enserrait aussi l'épaule, l'immobilisant pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de faux mouvements. Le jeune homme frémit et la douleur marqua son visage pendant que les doigts de sa main gauche se crispaient en tremblant sur son épaule. Il avait mal et cela se voyait. Mais, ce n'était pas seulement une douleur physique qu'il ressentait. La conversation avec son médecin ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête et le jeune homme était terrifié. Il se mit à trembler plus fort et prit une inspiration avant de sortir rapidement de son lit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

A cause de son épaule blessée, il avait échangé son lit avec celui de Sab Rider qui se trouvait donc en haut de leurs lits superposés. Fireball se leva en grimaçant et sortit de la chambre en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses deux amis endormis. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici… Colt et Sab Rider ne méritaient pas d'être privés de sommeil par sa faute… parce que lui était incapable de fermer les yeux… Surtout pas après la discussion de cet après-midi. Devant eux, il avait affirmé que tout allait bien mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le jeune homme sortit donc furtivement de la pièce et se dirigea vers leur salle de vie. Il entra en grimaçant toujours à cause de la douleur et le carreau de la fenêtre lui renvoya son reflet.

Il avait des traits pâles et fatigués mais, surtout il y avait cette attelle… cette maudite attelle… et la voix de son médecin résonna à nouveau aux oreilles de Fireball. Le jeune homme frémit et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui pendant qu'il se mit à pleurer. Il termina à genoux sur le sol et continua à pleurer, exprimant toute une partie de la détresse qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait si mal… Ce devait être un cauchemar. A cause de ses larmes, son corps se mit à trembler légèrement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Tout à sa peine, il ne perçu pas tout de suite les légers bruits de pas dans son dos. Pieds nus et ne portant que son pantalon de pyjama, Colt entra dans la pièce et se figea en découvrant son jeune ami en larme à genoux sur le sol. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Eh Fireball !

Le jeune homme frémit et redressa un peu la tête tout en tentant vainement de cacher ses larmes.

\- Colt ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, répondit le jeune homme en sanglotant toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi ce que tu as ?

\- Rien… Retourne te coucher. Après cette mission, nous avons tous besoin de repos.

\- Toi encore plus que nous, dit Colt en posant une main dans son dos. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais bien.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu es en larmes. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Fireball. Nous sommes amis… Voir un peu plus, non ?

Le jeune homme frémit et posa son regard triste et en larmes sur Colt. En ça, il avait raison. Colt était un peu plus qu'un simple ami… Les deux jeunes gens, sans famille, s'aimer sans vraiment se le dire. Ils étaient comme deux frères. Fireball frémit de nouveau et murmura d'une voix tremblante et saccadée à cause de ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

\- Mon médecin a dit que… sans être mortel, le tir avait fait de gros dégâts… Il a brisé mes os et déchiré les tendons de mon épaule.

Pendant qu'il parlait, sa main gauche se crispait en tremblant sur son épaule blessée et Colt sentit toute sa douleur.

\- Il… ne sait pas si… Je pourrais récupérer entièrement l'usage de mon épaule et de mon bras…

Sa voix se brisa et il observa les doigts de sa main droite en pleurant avant de murmurer.

\- Je suis droitier Colt… Si l'opération ne marche pas… je ne pourrais plus jamais piloter mais, dans ce cas là à quoi je sers ? C'est la seule chose que je sais faire.

Le jeune homme se tut et se mit à pleurer plus fort tout en tremblant. Colt frémit à son tour en comprenant l'angoisse de son ami.

\- Si jamais c'est le cas… Alors, je ne sers plus à rien… Je ne suis plus rien, murmura entre deux sanglots le jeune homme en manquant de finir de s'écrouler au sol.

Il avait tellement mal. Colt le rattrapa par le bras gauche et le força à se redresser un peu pour le faire basculer contre lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la poitrine de son ami et il le serra avec douceur.

\- Chutt… C'est faux et tu le sais. Tout va bien se passer Fireball. Ne pleurs pas. Je suis là.

Le jeune homme frémit et posa timidement sa tête dans le cou de Colt tout en continuant à pleurer.

\- Je suis terrifié… Je n'aurais plus d'utilité… Je n'aurais plus de raison de…

\- Chutt… Ne fini pas cette phrase, tenta de l'apaiser Colt. Notre amitié, l'amour que te porte Aprille, voilà des choses pour lesquelles tu dois trouver une raison de vivre.

\- J'ai tellement peur… Murmura Fireball.

Colt le redressa un peu et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il vit tellement de détresse au fond de son regard qu'il se sentit bouleversé lui aussi.

\- Eh ! Regarde-moi ! Faut pas avoir peur ! Tu es Fireball Hikari, tu t'es sortit de situations bien pires que celle-ci. Je suis sûr que ton opération se passera bien.

\- Non… Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Fireball en se remettant à pleurer.

\- Parce que tu es un battant. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, ne le fait pas maintenant, lui répondit Colt en luttant contre ses propres émotions. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider à traverser tout ça.

\- Comment tu… Murmura Fireball avant d'être dans l'impossibilité de finir sa phrase à cause de ses sanglots.

Colt lutta plus fort contre ses propres larmes et se pencha pour plaquer son front contre celui de Fireball tout en laissant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Ne pleurs plus petit frère… Je vais t'aider… Je vais t'emmener à la clinique demain. Je resterais à tes côtés. Je t'aiderais à faire les exercices que va te donner à faire ton kiné. On va se battre tous les deux et ça va aller, je te le promets.

Fireball frémit et redressa la tête, touché de voir des larmes au fond des yeux de son ami.

\- On va se battre ?

\- Oui… Tous les deux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié, surtout pas toi.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié… C'est l'affection et les encouragements d'un grand frère pour son cadet.

Fireball frémit et le jeune pilote se laissa basculer dans les bras de Colt qui les serra contre lui tout en se rendant compte qu'il tremblait toujours.

\- Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien… quand tu penses à moi comme à ton frère, murmura Fireball en pleurant.

\- C'est que tu l'es, tu le sais bien, lui répondit Colt en posant sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Alors faudra penser à changer de nom… Qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Colt Hikari ou Fireball Wilcox ?

\- Je reconnais que les deux sonnent bien, répondit Colt sans lâcher son ami mais, content qu'il cesse enfin de pleurer. Mais tu comprendras que j'ai une préférence pour Fireball Wilcox…

Le jeune pilote ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux en laissant sa tête au creux du cou de son ami pendant de longues secondes, profitant simplement de ses bras et de l'apaisement qu'il ressentait en se blottissant contre lui. Colt ne dit rien et le laissa faire, heureux d'être parvenu à arrêter ses larmes. Fireball frémit doucement et murmura.

\- Merci…

\- C'est normal. Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu avais mal. Quoi qu'il t'arrive, Aprille, Sab Rider et moi nous serons toujours là pour toi. Parce que nous formons une famille tous les quatre et rien ne pourra le changer. Même si le pire des scénarios se réalise tu resteras toujours mon petit frère et je serai toujours à tes côtés.

En entendant les propos de son ami, Fireball frémit et se remit à pleurer mais, Colt savait que ce n'était pas pour la même chose. Il n'avait plus peur… Il était touché de se sentir entouré par ses amis. Alors, il continua de le serrer contre lui tout en attendant qu'il se sente assez fort pour se lever du sol. Le jeune pilote frémit et murmura tout en pleurant.

\- Vous comptez tellement…

\- On sait, mais toi aussi tu comptes pour nous, ne l'oublie jamais répondit Colt en posant une main sur sa joue avant de lui sourire. Allez, il faut se lever de par terre. Viens… Tu as besoin de prendre du repos avant l'opération de demain.

Fireball ne protesta pas et laissa Colt l'aider à se relever en grimaçant. Son ami fut touché de le voir souffrir autant, mais ne lui fit pas la remarque. Le jeune homme s'agrippa à son bras et frémit avant de lui répondre en chancelant dangereusement sur ses jambes.

\- Je ne peux pas… Dés que je ferme les yeux, j'imagine le pire.

Colt le rattrapa la taille et le laissa tomber assis sur la banquette à côté d'eux avant de s'asseoir avec lui. Fireball frémit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Colt le laissa faire et passa un bras dans son dos.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il ne faut pas penser au pire, tout se passera bien.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Lui demanda Fireball en tremblant toujours légèrement.

\- Parce que je n'imagine pas un autre pilote pour Ramrod… Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.

\- Je croyais pourtant que tu étais meilleur que moi ? Lui demanda Fireball avec un léger sourire qui fit du bien à Colt.

Le jeune homme faisait référence à leurs petites réflexions et à la fausse compétition entre eux. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Non, je suis bon mais toi, tu es exceptionnel.

\- Je peux l'enregistrer ?

\- Non, répondit sérieusement Colt. Cette discussion est strictement confidentielle.

Il lui sourit et Fireball lui rendit son sourire tout en restant blottit contre sa poitrine. Colt le laissa faire, heureux de parvenir à lui changer les idées et à chasser ses idées sombres mais, le cow boy était inquiet lui aussi. Si jamais la deuxième opération se passait mal, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que ressentirait vraiment son jeune ami. Piloter était réellement toute sa vie… les courses… l'adrénaline… Sa vie serrait brisée, mais il serait là pour l'aider… Comme ce soir… Colt le serra doucement un peu plus fort contre lui, priant mentalement pour que tout se passe bien avant de se rendre compte que le sommeil semblait enfin l'avoir vaincu et qu'il venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Colt sourit, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé sa nuit mais, il était prêt à rester là si cela pouvait lui permettre de prendre un peu de repos. Après tout, c'était son petit frère. Il était là pour prendre soin de lui. Colt tenta de rendre la position de Fireball moins douloureuse en l'allongeant à moitié dans ses bras. Puis, il posa une main avec précaution sur son bras droit et murmura en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Repose-toi un peu, je m'occupe de toi.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Colt tenait Fireball dans ses bras depuis une vingtaine de minute, observant sa respiration régulière et caressant doucement sa tempe avec un doigt quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Colt releva la tête et vit Sab Rider, portant son pyjama en flanelle à rayure, entrer dans la pièce. Le cowboy sourit en voyant l'air encore endormi de son ami.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Chuutt, répondit Colt en parlant à voix basse. Ne le réveille pas, il a besoin de repos.

\- Vous ne seriez pas mieux dans la chambre.

\- J'ai essayé mais nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. Allonge-lui les jambes sur la banquette pour qu'il soit plus confortable.

Sab Rider hocha la tête et le fit avec précaution sans réveiller le jeune blessé endormi dans les bras de son ami. Il l'observa quelques secondes, le trouvant un peu trop pâle avant de demander à Colt.

\- Tu veux une couverture aussi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te commander.

Sab Rider sourit et répondit sur le même ton.

\- Je vais te chercher ça.

Il s'absenta quelques minutes puis revint en portant une couverture qu'il déposa sur le corps de Fireball avant de se redresser.

\- Et maintenant si tu m'expliquais ?

\- Il est totalement terrifié, répondit doucement Colt en caressant du doigt la joue de son ami endormi dans ses bras. Son médecin lui a dit que malgré l'opération, il existait des risques qu'il ne retrouve plus jamais l'usage de son épaule ni de son bras. Ça voudrait dire plus de pilotage et il a l'impression que sa vie sera fini… qu'il est juste bon à ça et qu'il n'aurait plus aucune utilité ni raison de vivre.

\- Mon Dieu, dit Sab Rider en s'agenouillant devant la banquette pour poser son regard sur son ami blessé. Tu lui as dit que c'était faux, que nous l'aimions et que nous serions toujours là pour lui ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est terrorisé. Je l'ai trouvé en larmes.

\- Nous serons toujours là pour lui, dit Sab Rider en replaçant une mèche rebelle de son ami. Nous allons l'accompagner, le soutenir et l'aider à aller mieux et à guérir... Ensemble nous sommes plus forts. Tu vas traverser tout ça… Tu vas récupérer ce bras… Il est hors de question que je cherche un nouveau pilote.

Sab Rider se tut, laissant sa main s'attarder sur la joue de son ami. Fireball était le plus jeune de l'équipe, il se sentait responsable de sa blessure et le chef d'équipe ne supporterait pas de voir sa vie se briser pour une blessure qu'il avait reçue en lui sauvant la vie. C'était à lui de le protéger et non l'inverse. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis murmura.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à l'allonger pour retourner te coucher ?

\- Non, il a peur. Mon rôle de grand frère c'est de veiller sur lui pour chasser ses cauchemars et pour être sûr qu'il dorme un peu. Demain risque d'être une très longue journée.

Sab Rider hocha la tête et se laissa tomber assis par terre, s'appuyant légèrement sur la banquette.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je reste vers vous. Il est un peu mon petit frère aussi.

Colt hocha la tête et les deux hommes restèrent là, veillant sur le sommeil de leur ami.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut Fireball qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. En réprimant un léger frisson, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de Colt, sa tête reposant contre sa poitrine nue mais, il fut aussi surpris de voir Sab Rider assis par terre à côté de lui, la tête appuyé contre le genou de Colt. Son ami s'était endormi, tout comme le cow boy d'ailleurs. Fireball frémit légèrement une nouvelle fois avant de sourire. Il avait mal mais il n'était pas seul. Ses amis étaient là pour lui et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit que finalement tout n'était pas si noir. Il avait une famille et c'était bien le plus important. Alors, il ferma doucement les yeux et se rendormit, enfin apaisé. Quoi qu'il se passe le lendemain, tout irait bien…


End file.
